Special Needs
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Ash is prepared to battle a girl with Special needs and a special gift and is a future Frontier Brain.Can his Pokemon stand up to her's. WARNING STORY CONTAINS LITE MEDICAL DIAPER USAGE AND MY BY POORLY WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I could not find the series under anime so I had to mark it under games, but this the anime of Pokemon I'm writing about.**

**Please review **

* * *

It was real late at night and our hero's Ash, Brock and, Dawn along with their Pokemon Pikachu and Piplup were walking to a near be town to rest for the night but it seems thanks to Ash's bad sense of direction they got lost along the way.

"Hey Brock, how much further do we have to walk until we get to the next town?" Dawn whined.

"I really can't say right now, if someone would have stuck to the main road like I said we should, we would not be walking around in this forest aimlessly lost."

Both Brock and Dawn shot Ash displeasing glares wondering when they would reach the next town.

"Come on guys I thought if we took a shortcut we would get their sooner." Ash was trying to make an excuse for getting him and his friends lost but could only think of his rumbling stomach at the moment.

Both Pikachu and Piplup became alert when they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes, Ash, Brock, and Dawn prepared themselves for what awaited them on the other sides on the bush.

A girl popped out from the other side, she was at bit smaller than Dawn, she had long black hair the went half way down her back and wore a black dress the went just a few inches above her knees with a purple vest and boots that went above her ankles, and on the girl's hands were finger-less gloves and with her she carried the soft scent of baby-powder.

"What are you guy's doing wardering around this forest so late at night, its not safe you know." the girl said.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same thing?" Dawn asked her. "If it's not safe to wander in the forest a night time then why are you here by yourself?"

"I'm just doing some late night training with my Pokemon that's' all and plus I live in the town near by."

"You do?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock said at the same time causing the girl in front of them to get nervous.

"Don't tell me... You wouldn't happen to be lost would you?"

"Yeah we kinda are lost." Ash said nervously.

"Yeah thanks to somebody we know!" Dawn said angrily.

"Will you give it a rest already Dawn, I told you already that I'm sorry!" Ash yelled back.

The girl walked in between to two fighting and covered the mouths with her hand's "Shhhhhh! Are you two trying to wake the sleeping Pokemon, because let me tell you from experience that, that's not a good Idea." She whispered.

"So then where you training before you met up with us?" Brock asked.

"Not too far from here theirs a small lake where I usually do all my training at night time, it's far enough from the town and from the sleeping Pokemon, by the way my name is Shana." The girl held out her hand.

Ash reached out to shake Shana's hand when a serge of blue electricity struck Ash in the chest.

"Oh no Ash are you ok? Rotom that was not nice say your sorry now!" Shana demanded

The small orange lighting shaped electric/ ghost type Pokemon made it's self visible on top of Shana's head. Rotom gave all a small snicker before it was grabbed by Shana and made to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that Ash, this little guy is a little bit over protective, when ever a boy gets near me or try's to touch me Rotom will try and shock them.

This time Rotom allowed Ash to Shake's Shana's hand. Rotom floated up to where Dawn was standing, it was smiling at her and rubbed it's self against Dawn's cheek. Making Piplup jealous.

"Sorry about that, Rotom really likes girls so it does that lot."

Shana notice Dawn's Piplup getting madder and madder for each time it's rubbed it self against Dawn's cheek so Shana reached out the petted Piplup under it's beak soothing it.

"Wow you must really be rubbing Piplup in the right spot." Brock said.

"Yep every Pokemon has that special area on their bodies where they loved to be touched." Shana reached over to Pikachu and began scratching it behind the ears soothing it also.

"Hey Pikachu you really like that do you buddy?" Ash asked

Pikachu responded with a "pika pika" and jumped into Shana's arms.

"Awww you are just so cute Pikachu." Shana said lovingly petting Pikachu on it's back . "Come on we be better get to town before it gets even later." Ash, Brock and Dawn all nodded and followed Shana all the way to town. "Well here we are, this is my hometown Akai Town and over their is the Pokemon center where you can stay the night." Shana said proudly.

"Wow this sure is a beautiful town Shana." Dawn told her.

"Why thank you Dawn, but if you think it's beautiful at night then take a look at it during the day, you'll really be amazed."

"Hey do you think you could show us around tomorrow then?" Ash asked.

"Of course I though you'd never ask, tomorrow just happens to be our town's annual festival so I'd be happy to show you around."

"Wow a festival, sound's cool." Ash said getting excited.

Shana walked the three into the Pokemon Center and they were all greeted by a Nurse Joy.

Brock rushed over to Nurse Joy with heart shaped eye when he was shot in the gut by his Croagunk's poison jab. The small purple poison/ fighting Pokemon dragged his trainer laughing.

Letting out a long sigh Nurse Joy walked up to Shana and said "Your in trouble again Shana!"

"Huh!" Ash, Brock and Dawn said at the same time.

"Why, what did she do?" Ash asked.

"She snuck out of her room again when she was supposed to be sleeping!" A women said in a strict tone walking up to them.

"Mom w-wait I can explain." Shana said smiling nervously. Shana knew no matter what she said her mother was still going to punish her. She gave Pikachu back to ash and hid behind his shoulders, trying to prolong her upcoming punishment.

"Ma'ma please wait, it's our fault, Shana was just helping up because we were lost." Ash said.

"Yes so please don't be mad at her." Dawn pleaded.

Shana's mother smiled at Ash and Dawn. "While I'm glad she helped you three find your way to our town, that dose not excuse the fact that she snuck outside with out permission, and I bet you she was doing to late night training before meeting up with you three."

"But mom." Shana whined.

"Yes and your butt is going to get it if you don't come this instant young lady!" Shana's mom said sternly.

With her head sunk looking down at her feet Shana slowly walked over to her mom bracing her self for an impact on her behind.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of your new friends, but I might not be so nice when we get home, now march." Shana's mom demanded pointing towards the door.

Shana let out a small whimper as she walked out the Pokemon center. Pikachu ear's flew up as it heard a soft crinkling sound coming from under Shana's dress with every step she took.

"Oh yes I never did introduce my self, my name is Shino and of course you already know I'm Shana's mom, she'll met you here bright and early so be ready, that's if she is still able to walk." Shino let out a small chuckle then wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and walked into the night and Rotom followed behind.

"I wonder if she'll really be ok?" Dawn asked

"Don't worry Shino is really nice, I can't imagine her ever doing anything to hurt Shana." Nurse Joy said.

"Now it's way past all of your bed times, you have to get up in the morning right?" Nurse Joy Asked.

"Ok" all three of them said.

Nurse joy walked them to their room and went strait to bed, tried from being lost all day.

* * *

In her room Shana was getting ready for bed dressing her self in a pink night gown when her mother walked into her room. "Last call before I go to sleep sweetie or you'll have to say wet until morning."

Shana puffed up cheeks and turned her chin in the air. "Please don't forget mother I'm perfectly capable of changing myself thank you very much."

Shino walked over to her daughter and pushed her on the bed and lifted up her night gown reviling a very wet diaper. "Yes and you seem to forgotten my rule is when when your in this house your hands are not allowed any where near you diaper."

Shino then rolled Shana onto her side and placed a changing mat under her. Shana's wet diaper was untapped and her diaper area was wiped with baby-wipes. After she was powdered a fresh diaper was slip under her bottom and tightly tapped up. Shino then rolled Shana onto her back and gave a diapered behind a firm smack causing some baby-powder to puff out of her diaper, Shana let out a loud yelp.

"That will teach you to sneak out at night." Shino said smiling.

"You know mom just because I have to wear diaper's dose not mean you have to treat me like a baby every time I come home."

"Aww!, but why not sweetie mommy misses her baby." Shino said hugging her little girl to the point where she could barely breath.

"Mom will you stop, I am a future frontier brain, how would people take me seriously if they saw me like this?"

Shino laid Shana's head in her lap and patted her head. " Yes I know, I'm sorry, you did a good job defeating Brandon the pyramid king and accepting his offer to become the frontier brain of harmony, you do have a special gift after all, and your gift will take you far."

"I know that's why I can't let anyone see me like this, It's bad enough that the whole town knows I have to wear diapers!" Shana burred her face into her mother's lap, " A frontier brain who is a little girl and has to wear diapers, who would take me seriously?"

"Shana you know the whole town loves you, and I say let other trainers underestimate you, once they see how strong you really are it will be too late to turn the battle around. You've been all around collecting all eight badges from Kento, the Orange Islands, Jhoto, hoenn and Sinnoh, and you collected seven frontier symbols. Once someone comes to challenge you and they see all of your achievements they'll think twice about calling you a baby. "

"Yeah your right mom thanks."

"No Problem honey now please go to sleep this time, or do I need to break out the straps and special powder again?"

Shana cringed at her mother's words as she remembered the last time she got into trouble her hand's and feet were tied down to her bed using cuff's that are attached to the front and foot of her bed, her mother then powdered her with itching powder that drove her nuts because she was unable to scratch.

"I'll be going to bed now."

Shana jumped under her covers and lied down. Her mother then turned off her light, Rotom lied on a small pillow right beside her as Shana quickly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning in Akai Town. The sunlight barely peeked over the mountain as and the town's people were setting up their stands for the festival that was to take place earlier today. Both people and Pokemon were working side by side vigorously to get things ready to today's events.

Later that morning when the sun was bright and high up in the sky Ash, Dawn, and Brock emerged from the Pokemon center still half asleep from waking up so early after going to bed so late. The first thing the trio noticed was that the whole town had been decorated with many different colored ribbons that were hanging from houses, buildings, and stores, their were fliers suck to walls telling people to come and eat at the stand or play this game.

Their were many already people out and about enjoying them selves eating different foods and play different games try to win prizes for their family or loved ones. Through the crowd of people Ash looked for Shana to appear but could not find her.

"I wonder where Shana is, she said she'd be here bright and early." Ash complained.

"I wonder if she really did get in to trouble with her mother last night?" Dawn asked.

A pair of hands reached out and surprisingly grabbed Pikachu from on top of Ash's head. Pikachu let out a strong electric shock, shocking the person who grabbed it.

It was a girl and she seemed totally unaffected by Pikachu's attack. "Wow that was a pretty strong attack, this little one has been raised well." The girl spoke, she had blond hair went down to her shoulders and she had a lighting shaped hair pin on the side, she wore a yellow shirt with a lighting symbol on it and wore blue shorts.

"Who are you and why did you try and grab my Pikachu?" Ash demanded.

"The names Miiko and I'm one of Shana's friends." The girl shifted Pikachu into a more comforting position in her arms and patted it's head. "Wow it's coat is soft and shiny, it must gets the right nutrients in the foods it eats, this have to be healthiest electric Pokemon I've ever seen."

"So tell me Miiko, how did you know we knew Shana?" Brock asked.

"Oh she called me this morning telling me that she was having a little trouble leaving her house this morning and that she would be running a little late, so she asked if I could meet you guys and show you around town, and she'd meet up with up later, she just told me to go to the Pokemon center and look for a boy with a Pikachu on his head, and when I saw how cute it was I just couldn't resist hugging it."

"Miiko that dose not give you the right to go around grabbing another trainer's Pokemon without their permission." A shorter girl walked up to the group with two long curly pigtail's on each side if her head, with two pink ribbon tied in a bow keeping them in place. "So you must be the Ash Shana was talking about, it's very nice to meet you all, my name is Yuki." She said in a very polite manner.

"So Yuki, do you know the place where we are supposed to meet Shana at."

"She said for us to meet her at the fountain, but I passed by their and waited, neither you nor her showed up, so I walked to the Pokemon Center hoping to fine one of you."

"Maybe she really did get into trouble, because when I talked to her on the phone this morning she sounded troubled." Miiko said joking. "But that's our little Shana, always jumping head first into things, never thinking about the consequences to her action's, she's a hopeless girl."

"Oh and who's a hopeless girl?" A pair of hands grabbed the sides of Miiko's mouth and stretched out her lips. "You want to say that again louder so I could hear you!" Shana said.

Miiko still had Pikachu in her arm's, and as Shana stretched Miiko's lips out, Miiko tightened her grip on Pikachu squeezing it to death. Sparks came sparking from Pikachu's red electric sacks on the side of it's cheeks. Pikachu then let out out a powerful thunder bolt shocking both girl's. Shana fell to the ground laid out twitching while Miiko seemed unaffected again.

"Oh no are you two ok?" Ash asked worryingly

"I don't know about her" Miiko pointed towards Shana who was still on the ground twitching. "But I'm pretty much use to being shocked."

"How is that?" Ash asked

"Your talking to the world famous electro master Miiko, you can't own and electric type Pokemon without getting shocked a little" she cheered.

"Self proclaimed world famous, you still can't even beat the electric Pokemon I keep in my Pokemon party and plus all you do is go around hugging any wild electric Pokemon you see and get shocked, so much that your immune to it now, so how are you world famous?" Shana said slowly sitting up.

"Just you wait Shana, one day I'll be the greatest electric gym leader in the world you'll see."

"Cool and I'll be the first person to take one of your badges also" Shana said.

"Excuse me Shana" Yuki spoke. "I think you'd had better close your legs, if your new friends were standing in front of you they would have gotten a full view of you dia-"

Like lighting Shana jumped up and threw her hand over Yuki's mouth blushing.

"Yuki, shhhhhhhh!" Shana shushed her friend.

"So you haven't told then yet then?" Miiko asked

"No I haven't, why would I?" Shana yelled

"Tell us what?" Ash asked.

"NOTHING!" Shana yelled again. She then grabbed Ash by the hand then pulled him into the crowd of people. "Come on I sure toy guy's must be hungry, I know a place where we can get get some food." Ash had no choice but to follow Shana as he was dragged through the crowd of people and Dawn, Brock, and the other two girl's followed behind.

Just as the kids were sitting down to eat breakfast, on the outskirts of town they were being watched by three by three figures that were hiding in the bushes.

"Wow would you look at that, it's a festival looks fun." Said the girl with long hair that shot out like a rocket from the back.

"I wonder how much food their be for us to steal?" The man with purple asked.

"Is that's all you's two can think about is food and fun, we need to think up another way to swipe Pikachu from under that twerp's hat." The talking cat like Pokemon said

"I hear you Meowth but seems like they added three twerpish girls to their little group." James said.

James noticed Rotom floating on top of Shana's head and pointed it out to Jessie and Meowth. The three then huddled up together thinking up a way to steel Rotom from Shana.

After eating breakfast the small group walked through the stands playing different sorts of games. One was a Magikarp scooping game where you would use a large paper net to try and catch a Magikarp. Ash tried his luck with the game but ended in failure when the Magikarp gave Ash a few slaps across the face with it's tail fin then jumping back into the water.

Through every game stand or food court each owner greeted Shana with the up most respect some even called her princess in stead of calling her by her name. Shana even received free food or game plays but refuses if her friends did not get the same treatment as she did, but the owners where happy to. She we even called over and asked or just to chat.

"Wow Shana is really popular is this town, she can't even walk by with out someone saying hi to her." Ash said.

"Yes because Shana is known as the Akai princess." Yuki replied.

"Akai Princess?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock said at the same time.

Miiko then spoke. "This is a small town, but it's peaceful, we don't raise many Pokemon trainers either but Shana went off on a Pokemon journey and came back as an upcoming frontier brain, so the whole town praises her."

"A frontier brain!" Ash yelled in shock.

"Yes she defeated Brandon the Pyramid King without losing any of her Pokemon."

"No way how is that even possible, it took me three tries before I was able to defeat Brandon in a battle."

"That may be so, but Shana is a Pokemon genius with a special gift, she could easily defeat any trainer that comes across her."

"Well she hasn't met me yet, and I won't lose to her."

"Oh is that a challenge Ash?" Shana walked up to him.

"Yeah Shana I challenge you to a battle!"

"Fine with me, we'll battle tomorrow it will be a six on six Pokemon battle and if you win which you won't, I'll give you my Harmony Frontier symbol!"

"Fine you're on!" Ash said holding out his hand.

Shana grabbed and squeezed Ash's hand mentally saying she would lose to him. She was lost in though thinking about her first official battle when Nurse Joy tapped her in the shoulder.

"Shana I'm sorry to interrupt you while your playing with your friends but can you come with me a sec please?" Nurse Joy asked. Shana knew what Nurse Joy wanted from her and gave Rotom to Dawn to look after, Shana then followed Nurse Joy back to the Pokemon center and into a small room in the back. "OK I'm going to make this quick so please lye down on the table." Nurse Joy instructed

After handing Nurse Joy her supply bag Shana hopped up on the table and laid back, Nurse Joy then untapped a very wet diaper. "Honestly Shana your diaper is soaked from front to back and the verge of leaking, why didn't you get it changed earlier?" Nurse Joy playful scolded.

"I was looking for the right time to excuse my self I swear." Shana told Nurse Joy as her privet's and bottom were being wiped clean with some baby-wipes. "But then Ash said he wanted to challenge me to a battle, I was so excited to hear that, that I forgot about being wet."

Nurse Joy laughed. "Well it's a good thing that you mom asked me to check up on you, or else you would have stayed like that the entire day." She took out a fresh diaper and slid it under Shana's bottom then applied a huge amount of baby powder to her diaper area then tapped the diaper up. "You take care now Shana and don't over do it ok." Nurse Joy said sending her off.

Shana then took her bag and walked to where Ash and the other were, when and extendable red arm grabbed Rotom from on top Dawn's head.

Not wanting to let Rotom to get stolen Dawn grabbed the mechanical arm and was hoisted in the air holding on for dear life, for if she fell it would be fatal

Ash looked up to see a Meowth shaped hot air balloon with three laughing figures in side, thus recited their trademark motto.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"Floating on the wind"

"Past the Star"

"In your ears"

"Bring chaos on, at a break neck pace."

"Bashing hope and putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by another name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Meowth now dat's a name."

"Putting do gooder's in their place"

"Where team rocket"

"And where in you face."

"Team Rocket what do you think you're doing, let Dawn and Rotom go now!" Ash yelled.

"No way twerp we stole this Rotom fair and square so buzz off." Jessie said.

James noticed Dawn holding on for dear life try not to fall, he tried to shake off by by going higher in the sky hoping she would lose her grip or pass out do to lack of oxygen and it was working. Dawn was starting to feel lightheaded and her vision was getting blurry as it was getting harder for her to breath, but Dawn would got give up, she held for as long as possible.

"Ash!" Shana yelled out to him. "Ash we need to hurry, those people and Dawn are in serious trouble!" Shana said franticly.

"What's wrong." Brock asked.

"It's the winds, in this town the winds blow's really fast and hard at the height that their at, they'll all get blown out of the sky at this rate." Thinking fast Shana reach into her bag and took out a Pokeball and threw in into the sky. Out of it came an enormous bird Pokemon Pidgeot.

Shana along with Ash and Pikachu jumped on Pidgeot's back and it took to the sky to catch up with Team Rocket balloon. As they were flying higher Ask and Pikachu felt dizzy also but Shana seemed unaffected by the air pressure. The winds where getting tougher and tougher as Team Rocket's balloon was starting to dangerously sway back and forth. Shana's Pidgeot's finally caught up to Team Rocket. "Hey you guy's give back my Rotom and land this thing now!" Shana demanded.

Team Rocket paid no mind to her when a huge gust of wind struck the balloon making it tilt. Shana stood up on Pidgeot's back and Ash supporting her by the waist. Another gust of wind blew by blowing up Shana's dress giving Ash a full view of her diaper, she screamed the pulled Ash's cap over his eyes while she fixed her dress.

A third more powerful wind struck the second balloon causing it to rapidly plummet towards a lake. Not having time to worry about being seen her diaper Shana jumped on the the mechanical arm to where Dawn was holding on to, and the balloon crashed into the water and the maniacal arm sunk to the bottom of the lake, Shana swam down after Dawn and a Rotom but saw that Dawn was not moving and had her eyes closed.

Mean while the basket part of the hot air balloon was floating on top of the water with Jessie, James and Meowth lying flat on the faces . "Wow that was some ride!" Meowth said trying to catch it breath.

Maybe we should have listened to to that girl twerp after all." James said.

"Will you two stop you complaining we need to get that Rotom back!" Jessie yelled.

"But Jessie how, their down at the bottom on the lake, there's no way we can swim all the way down their." James said trying to reason with her.

"You guy aren't going anywhere!" Ash said from on top on Pidgeot 's back.

The three got scared when they saw Pikachu sparking up, it let out a powerful electric attack electrocuting them and sending flying into the sky.

Ash was getting worried when he did not see Shana or Dawn, but she shortly emerged from the water riding on a Swampert's back with along with Dawn and Rotom. Both Ash and Pikachu were happy to see that their friends are ok.

* * *

Later that night at Shana's house Ash, Brock, Miiko and Yuki where all at Shana's front door. Shana was the one to answer the door at the first knock, she looked like she had just gotten out of the bath. "Hey what brings you guy's here so later at night?" She asked.

"How's Dawn, is she ok?" Brock asked.

"Don't worry she's just sleeping now, my mom said she will be fine by morning if you let her rest." Every one then let out a sigh of relief. "Ash you had better be preparing for our battle tomorrow, because I won't go easy on you."

"Well neither will I so tomorrow you better be ready to hand me your harmony symbol."

"Yeah we'll see tomorrow! Oh yeah Ash, I'm to make you take responsibility for what you saw today!" Shana then closed the door behind her leaving Ash's face flushed, Shana then went back to her room. "You can come out now I sent everybody away." Shana was talking to Dawn who was hiding under her covers. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you look totally adorable in that nightgown Dawn." Shana said trying to comfort her.

"The Nightgown isn't the problem here" Dawn said with her hands over her thighs.

Shana lifted up the nightgown that Dawn wore and reviled a pink cloth diaper in between her legs. "Don't worry about it so much Dawn, it's not that bad, after all it's is only until your clothes get clean, plus I think you got the diaper look down girl."

"Sorry Shana but theirs nothing adorable about this, I could just Imagine what Ash would say if he saw me like this!, I don't see how you can wear these thing's all day."

"Well I really don't have a choice, I was badly hurt when I was little so now..."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Shana I did mean it like that!" Dawn said apologetic.

"It's ok I know you did not mean it like that, and plus I'm thankful to it. If I had not have been in that accident year's ago I would not love Pokemon like I do today. To tell you the truth I use to hate Pokemon."

Shana sat down prepared to tell dawn her story.


	3. Chapter 3

"You use to hate Pokémon?" Dawn asked shockingly. "But how Shana, you're a really awesome trainer to be a Frontier Brain at your age, how did you hate Pokémon in the first place?

"Well..." Shana said as she began to reminisce about her childhood before becoming a trainer.  
...Flash Back...

"Shana this is a question for you." The teacher asked standing in front of her class. "What level does a Pidgey caught near Viridian city learn the flying type move 'Air Slash'?"

Shana stood up from her desk; she gave the teacher an uninteresting stair and started. "That's a trick question Ma'am." Shana answered. "The move 'Air Slash' was originated from the Hoenn Region, so a Pidgey that grew up in the Kento Region can't learn 'Air Slash' unless it gains experience in the Hoenn Region."

The teacher clapped her hands. "Very good Shana, I'd expect nothing less from the daughter of a famous Pokémon researcher like your dad." The teacher praised her.

"It was nothing can I please sit down now teacher." She gave Shana permission to sit back down in her seat.

"Humph you just got lucky!" A voice yelled from across the room. "Little miss perfect, just because your dad is some famous Pokémon researcher don't think you're better than the rest of the class."

"My dad has nothing to do with how smart I am Youske." Shana said. "My father was a fool who left me and my mom just to research to two legendary dragon type Pokémon in the Unova Region and lost his life doing so. The reason why I know everything I know is because I actually study, unlike a certain boy I know who has a crush on our teacher and constantly gets into trouble just to get her attention."

Youske shoots out of his seat blushing and walks up to Shana. "What did you just say; don't look down on me Shana." Youske shoves Shana into the wall and she hit's the floor after wards.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Shana yelled, tears were forming up in her eyes.

"Aww! Is the wittle baby going to cry now?" Youske teased. "Don't think just because you're a girl I won't hit you when you deserve it." He taunted.

"Youske!" The teacher yelled. "What do you think you're doing, apologize to her now-" The teacher stopped when Youske suddenly hit the floor like a ton of brick's holding his crotch, soon a growing wet spot grew right in the middle where he had been hit.

"Now who's the one crying you pee baby!" Shana stood over Youske taunting him while he was still on the floor crying in pain.

"Shana I can't believe you." The teacher said sternly. "I am very disappointed in your behavior today young lady."

"But…." Shana tried to speak up for herself.

"No buts, I'm going to have to call your mother and tell her that you struck another student in his lower regions and made him have an accident in class."

"Yeah but he pushed me first!"

"Yes and he will be punished for what he did, but you should have just let me handle it, epically when you knew I was in the room. Instead you took matters into your own hands and that's why you're getting into trouble also."

"No way!" Shana whined.

Later in the day, both Shana and Youske were in the teacher's office while their parents were being call VIA video phone. The two sat next to each other in leather chairs that were connected to each other by the chair's legs. Shana sat with her knees at her chin thinking about the punishment she was sure to receive from her mother for misbehaving in class and getting yelled at by the teacher. Youske on the other hand did not look to worried about getting punished for pushing a girl, he was surely to get yelled at by his dad for allowing a girl to take him down and making him wet in self in the middle of class.

The teacher walked out of the office and looked down at her two students with disappointment. "Shana your mother wants you to come straight home, and as for you Youske I did not talk to your dad this time. I took the liberty of calling your mom in Apple Vine City; she said she will come home and visit to have a nice long talk with you."

"No way!" Youske yelled. He started to cry; knowing her, he was really in trouble now.

* * *

Shana kept a brave face even though she knew she would be crying in a few hours and not be able to sit down for a week. After the teacher dismissed both Shana and Youske from school they both went their separate ways.

"Hey Shana wait up!" A voice called out to her. Shana looked back and saw both Miiko and Yuki running towards her. "Shana I heard what happened to you in class with Youske. How dare he put his hands on a girl." Miiko clenched her fist, punching the air in front of her. "I swear when the other girls and I find him we'll make him gravel at your feet. "

"Miiko I understand how you feel and I also want Youske to get some kind of pain also, but violence is never the answer." Yuki said calmly.

"Don't worry about it you guys, I already did enough to Mr. Pee body without you two having to get involved." Shana said giggling.

"Mr. Pee body?" Miiko asked." No way girl, you really did make Youske wet himself in class? You get props on that one." Miiko gave Shana a high five.

"Not the way I would have done it, but still a good job." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah I wish I could enjoy what I did to Youske, but now have to go home, my mom is waiting for me." Shana said, gulping. Miiko and Yuki could see the horror in Shana's eyes and said nothing, all they could do was hope her punishment would not too sever. Miiko and Yuki walked Shana to the school gates and waved Shana good bye.

* * *

Shana was walking along a hill near the river, she figured she should get home as quickly as possible and not try to prolong her upcoming punishment. While walking, Shana heard a faint cry coming from the bushes down towards the forest. She ignored the cry at first but it kept getting louder. Shana decided to investigate where the cry was coming from. Shana slid down the hill and looked around and found a cage hidden under some bushes, inside the cage was a small orange lighting shaped Pokémon.

"Is that a Rotom? What's a rare Pokemon like this going trapped in a cage?" Shana asked her self. The Rotom gave out another cry, begging Shana to let it out. "What are you crying for? You're a ghost type Pokémon; just faze through the bars."

The Rotom let out another cry looking at Shana with pleading eyes. "You can't?" She asked. "Jeez what kind of ghost type Pokémon are you if you can't faze through solid objects?" Taking a closer look Shana noticed egg shells inside the cage, and then put two and two together. "Oh I get it; you're just a baby and just hatched not too long ago. No wonder you're so small."

The Rotom let out a much louder cry then before, the sound echoed throughout the forest. "Hey will you keep it down, the creep who trapped you here might come back!" Shana whispered. "This is why I hate Pokémon, you're always causing trouble. Hold on I'll let you out!" Shana grabbed a rock and began pounding the lock on the cage until it came loose. Opening the cage Shana watched as the Rotom floated out and lovingly rubbed it's self against her cheeks.

"Hey knock it off that tickles, get away from me!" Shana shouted pushing Rotom away from her. "Look I freed you, now beat it." Shana pointed towards the forest. "I don't want to stick around for the guy who locked you in that cage in the first place to come back and find that you're gone and I'm the one who set you free."

The Rotom let out a snicker and planted it's self on top of Shana's head and snuggled up comfortably in her hair. Shana was fed up and grabbed Rotom by its sides and tried to pull it off her head, but Rotom would not budge an inch. "Get off of me right now, my head is not your bed!" Shana kept pulling. Rotom cried from Shana pulling on it and began sparking.

Letting out another cry Rotom released an electrical current shocking Shana sending hundreds of volts through her body. Shana screamed from being shocked then fell to the ground after losing all strength in her body. Rotom then floated above her letting out another snicker. "That was discharge, and a powerful one at that!" She moaned, twitching on the ground.

Rotom still floating above Shana's head still snickering, amused at Shana's state. "Hey what's so funny, I help you and then you turn around and shock me-" Shana froze when suddenly she felt a warmth between her legs. She looked down and saw a dark spot at the bottom of her shorts and also noticed that warn urine was trickling down her legs to her socks and was helpless to stop it. "Now look what you made me do you stupid thing!" She shouted again. "How am I supposed to explain to my mom that I wet myself?"

The Rotom gave Shana a questionable look, acting like it couldn't understand what she was saying. She wanted to snap again but she knew that wouldn't solve anything, but probably get her electrocuted again. Not caring that Rotom planted it's self on top of her head any more, Shana began staggering home, just focusing on not letting body see her pee stained clothes.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Shana finally made it home. Akai town was in fact a large town but Shana always made it a fact to make it home before the sun started to go down so not to worry her mother. She made it all the way to her front door and reached for the door knob when the door flew open. Shana looked up to find her mother standing right in front of her with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

Shana was dead afraid and shaking with fear, she couldn't even look her mother in the eyes because she thought she'd turn to stone. "Mom I-"

"You're late!" Shino spoke sternly making her daughter flinch. "I thought I instructed your teacher to tell you to come straight home! I was really getting worried and was about to go out looking for you." She placed both hands on her hips. "Now tell me what were you doing after you left school, and why are your clothes wet and smelly. Did you have an accident?"

"Why don't you try asking this thing on my head?" Shana pointed at the top of her head, but Shino could not see anything.

"What's wrong did you hit your head or something?" Shino asked examining her daughters head to see if she had a knot there.

"No I mean this annoying Rotom that will not leave me alone, it thinks my hair is its' nest and won't leave!"

"Shana there's nothing there, and what would a rare pokemon like Rotom be doing in this town. I hope you're not making this up just to escape your punishment; because of your little act you've been suspended from school for a day and I'm not very happy about that one bit!"

"But that's not fair Yosuke pushed me first, he's just jealous that I'm much smarter than him!"

"Well anyone would be upset with you because of your arrogant attitude. I really don't know what to do with you anymore; you always walk around with a scowl on your face like you're mad at the world or something. I swear ever since your father passed away you've done nothing but shut yourself away from other people and look down upon them-"

"DON'T BRING UP THAT PERSON IN FRONT OF ME!" Shana shouted with all her might. Shino was really shocked by her daughter's sudden outburst. "That man…he wasn't a father to me at all; all he really cared about was his stupid research. Do you know how much it pained me to see you crying at night when he was up late at night working and not giving you any attention? He must have forgotten that he was a husband to you and a father to me. When he finally went away and never came back, you were an emotional wreck back then. I've hated that man ever since for all the stuff he put you through!" The whole time Shana was talking she was also crying, tears and snot was dripping from her eyes and nose.

After hearing her daughters words Shino's face soften. She reached out and hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry Shana, I had no idea that you felt that way about you're father. Yes he was always busy, but I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to marry him and have you, so please don't hate him. Everything he did, he did it for you."

Shana broke her mother's hug and pushed herself away. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM, EVER!" She shouted then ran off.

Shino sighed, and then sat down in the chair next to her, trying to process what just happened and find some way to comfort her daughter.

* * *

Later that night Shana was taking a bath trying to get the pee smell off of her. She was still pretty nervous, wondering if she was still going to be spanked for acting up in class and raising her voice at her mother. Both of those actions would earn her a harsh hide warming any other time so she knew today would be no different.

"I know your there, why don't stop being invisible and show yourself!" Shana said. Rotom appeared above her head and planted it's self in her hair again. "You must really like it there, don't you?" She asked.

Rotom let out a snicker as if to say "Yes."

"Well if you going to use my hair as a bed then you at least need to be clean!" Shana took a bucket of warm water and poured it over her head soaking Rotom in the process. "Now that's a whole lot better, you stunk to poke' heavens." Shana laughed waving her hand in front of her nose, but Rotom wasn't, it had an angry look on its face tears in its eyes and began sparking. "Hey wait a minute don't you dare!" She stood up scared for her life. "I'm in a tub full of water, you can kill me!" Rotom screamed, letting out another discharge attack, comically shocking Shana until she was laid on the floor.

"Shana I really hope you're ok, but I can't say you didn't deserve that." Shino asked walking into the bathroom. She looked at Rotom and smiled. "So you must the Rotom Shana was talking about. Wow you're a cutie!" Shino reached out to touch it, but Rotom turned invisible again.

"Why are you being so nice to that thing mom, didn't you see it just tried to kill me?"

"Well wouldn't you be mad if someone threw water in your face like you did poor Rotom? You reap what you sow!" Shino sighed. "That was a pretty powerful discharge attack. Can you move?"

"Does it look like I can move? That discharge attack paralyzed me!" Shana whined

"You must be hitting woman hood pretty early because you've been pretty feisty lately, or maybe it's the tomboy in you that making you act this way." Shana puffed out her cheeks to hearing that making Shino giggle." Come on let's get you into your pajamas before you catch a cold." Shino bent down and grabbed Shana by her armpit's. She then placed one arm under her daughters bottom and the other across her back to support her, and then carried her out of the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll give you some paralyze heal in pill form so you can move again."

"Mom…I'm sorry for the way I acted today!" Shana said.

"Don't think for a second that, that's going to get you out of your punishment, but no, mommy's sorry."

"But wait mom what are you apologizing about? I'm the one always causing you problems with my attitude and saying how I hate Pokémon."

"Yes your attitude does need a lot of work, but I blame myself for not paying enough attention to you honey. You didn't seem to be bothered by your father's death so I left you alone. Until today I had no idea you had been harboring those kinds of feeling for all these years. I should have known."

"Well I not only distanced myself from other people around me, but you also. I was trying to be more independent so you wouldn't have to worry about me so much. You could forget about that man and live your own life."

"You really are a silly girl, you know that?" Shino laughed. "Shana you are my life, you are what keeps me going every day so I don't stop to think about your dad. I can always think about being a loving mother to you because of you, so please don't try and grow up too fast, stay my little girl while you can."

Shana sighed and laid her head against her mother's chest until she was carried to the other side of the hall and into her room. Upon being carried into her room Shana noted that her mother had already set out some pajamas for her to wear. It was a simple light blue night shirt with a picture of a chubby version on Piplup on the front. It wasn't time for Shana to go to bed just yet, but she had always made a habit of putting on some night wear after getting out of the bath.

"Wow you're getting heavy; it's been a while since I last carried you like that hasn't it?" Shino lightly panted out, laying Shana down onto her bed. She then wiped a coat of sweat from her forehead.

"Well I am I growing girl." Shana stated. "You won't be able to carry me like that forever."

"Not unless mommy works out, then I'll be able to carry you until you're at least up to my chest in height."

"Not looking forward to being carried that long." Shana turned her head; because that was the only thing she could move at the moment. "For a mom you can be way too clingy sometimes."

Shino then reached on the side of Shana's bed and pulled out a large pink bag and sat it on her daughters bed. "You know in the state you're in now I could give you a good spanking and won't be able to do anything thing about it. Or would or rather I tickled you to death? Please take your pick."

"How about I just be quiet?"

"I think that the best thing you've said since you got home." Shino said opening the bag. Reaching in Shino took out a bottle with light blue cursive writing on it and something white and puffy also.

Shana eyes widened upon seeing the items being laid next to her. "Mom what are you doing with that stuff?" Shana asked fearfully. "I'm not sick and we're not going on a long trip for you to have to worry about my over active bladder!"

When Shana was younger, she often got sick a lot and couldn't be moved from her bed so her mother often kept her in diapers to keep her and the bed dry. Even after she got a little older Shana still suffered from over active bladder and could not hold her water for long periods of times. Whenever she and her mom went out on vacation, Shana would always wear a diaper so not to have an accident in public.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with your behavior today now did you? And you can't move at that moment anyways, so this all works out for the best."

"Works out for the best? How is putting a diaper on your daughter who is already toilet trained for the best?"

"Well I tend to disagree, or do you not remember the clothes you had on earlier today and the yellow stain in the bath tub I have to clean up now?"

"Wait a minute that's not my fault; blame that stupid Rotom for shocking me both times!" Shana shouted. As Shana called out Rotom's name it appeared next to her, rubbing itself against her cheek again. "Yeah that's right you stupid thing I blame you!"

"You know I'm surprised it still like's you with the way you treat it." Shino said grabbing the diaper off the bed and began to unfold it.

"Wait mom can't we talk about this?" Shana asked fearfully now. "Please don't do this to me tonight!"

"Like I said this will be your punishment until your allowed back in school, or would rather I go dust off the paddle and give you fifty whacks?"

Shana gulped loudly to her mother choices. "I'll take the diaper please!"

"Now I'd thought you'd see it mommy's way." Shino sung. Taking the plastic crinkly diaper, she the slid it under Shana's bottom and positioned it in the right place. Shino then reached for the powder and the unscrewed the cap.

"No mom stop, do you have to use that stuff? I mean I already feel babyish enough as is; smelling like one will be worse!"

"Well it's mommy's job to make her baby feel even more babyish." Shino said shaking the bottle allowing to soft white powder fall out onto her daughter private area, after that it was spread across her skin. "Plus you'll thank me when you wake up and find that you don't have a rash."

After she was done with the powder, Shino grabbed the front of the diaper and brought it up to Shana waist, then she reached on the side and ripped out the single tab and stuck it to the diaper's crinkly plastic material. Shino then repeated the process with the other tab and check to see if the diaper was nice and snug around Shana's waist. Finding that it was, Shino then slipped the night shirt over her daughters head and was finished with her work. "Now do you feel a little better?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, there has to be a law again this-" Shana was silenced when a pacifier was shoved into her mouth and wrapped around the back of her head using a string.

"You can't take medicine on an empty stomach so I going to fed your dinner tonight, give you the pill, and then put you to bed. By the time you wake up in the morning you should be able to move, but your hands are to go nowhere near your diaper; I'll change you when needed it, ok?" Shana had no choice but to accept her punishment.

After being fed her dinner and given a paralyze heal pill, Shana was allowed to sit up on the couch and watch TV for a couple of hours with her mom to allow her food to digest. Shino noticed that Shana was starting to fall asleep so she picked the girl up and carried her to her room and laid her in her bed. Rotom made itself visible again and laid down right next to Shana's head.

"Good night the both of you." Shino said lovingly as she left the room.

* * *

When Shana woke up the next day her entire world was spinning, she felt nauseated like she was going to throw up and quickly closed her eyes. Shifting in her bed trying to get back into a comfortable position, Shana noticed something cold, wet and squishy between her legs. She suddenly remembered the events from last night and realized she was in a wet diaper.

Huffing and puffing, Shana sat up in bed, her dizziness was slowly fading. She placed one foot on the floor, then soon after the other until she was standing up on her own. Taking a step forth Shana noticed how thick the diaper she was wearing actually was. Her legs were forced apart, and thanks to the swollen wet padding the diaper was even thicker.

Taking that first step, Shana stumbled and soon lost her balance and fell forward. She braced herself, ready to face-plant when Rotom came from behind and grabbed the back on Shana's night shirt and pulled her backwards. Rotom was able to pull hard enough to make Shana fall backwards on her bed.

"Wow thanks for saving me back their!" Shana panted out. Rotom hovered down to eye level and let out a happy cry this time, then rubbed itself against Shana's cheeks again. "Hey knock it off!" Shana laughed. She reached up and grabbed Rotom holding it in her hands. "Jeez, do you really like me that much?"

"It must think of you as its mother Shana." Shino came from behind. In one motion Shana was flipped over onto her back and two fingers were stuck through the leg holes to her diaper. "Wow looks like someone did use her diaper last night!"

"Mom!" Shana blushed

"No time for whining honey, I need to get you changed into a clean diaper and dressed." Now as Shino was saying all of this, she had already untapped the diaper.

"You mind telling me what the rush is; I can't go to school today."

"Oh don't worry you'll know soon enough!"

Soon after Shino and a pouting Shana exited the room and headed towards the kitchen. "I can't believe this; first you make me wear another diaper, and then you make me wear a dress also?"

"Well I think you look cute, you haven't worn one ever since you started dressing yourself. Plus if you wore shorts like you normally do, the diaper would just bulge out in the back and other people would be able to tell."

"Whatever it's not like I'm going anywhere today-!" Upon entering the kitchen Shana gasped and hid behind her mother's leg. Yosuke was currently sitting at the table eating breakfast. He gave Shana an annoyed look and went back to eating. "Ok you mind telling me what the heck he's doing here?"

"You're both suspended from school today and need adult super vision. Yosuke's dad is busy working and when I had a little chat with his mom last night we agreed that he would stay here and you would help him with his studies."

"Why do I have to help him study, he gets the worst grades in class, he's a lost cause-" A hand smacked Shana right on her padded rump making her yelp in surprise.

"Not another word out of you, or the diaper comes off and Yosuke will have a front row ticket on how I do things around here!" Shana froze to her mother's cold words and just shook her head. She walked towards the table and started eating.

* * *

After eating, both Shana and Yosuke were in her dad's old study room, which was filled to the brim with different types of book, all having to do with Pokémon. "Wow did you read all these books?" Yusuke asked.

"No, some of these I can't comprehend yet. I have to read the simpler books first before reading the harder ones."

"Wow you're mom seemed so nice when she let me in this morning. I thought she would bite my head off for pushing you yesterday but instead she offered me breakfast."

"Well that's my mom for you, if anything she'll show you the proper hospitality, and don't go getting any strange ideas either."

"Wha….." Yosuke began blushing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean don't go acting like a goody-goody boy to try an impress my mom because that crap won't work. Keep you silly little crushes on our teacher!"

"Shut up, you don't understand anything!" Yosuke shouted. "That what always get me mad about you, I hate that you always look down upon people, you always make me and the other boys in class look dumb."

"Well maybe if you boys would stop acting dumb then we wouldn't treat you like you're dumb."

"What gives you the right in the first place? Not everyone was born with the traits of a famous Pokémon researcher like your dad!"

"My dad has nothing to do with how smart I am. The reason I study so hard is so I don't cause my mom problems, so she won't have to take care of me so much."

"You know I bet when your dad was your age he was exactly like how you are now. If you keep this up you're going to end up just like him!" Hearing those words hit Shana pretty deep as she began to think about what Yosuke said. She realized that Yosuke was right, she was slowly becoming the person she hated the most.

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass could be heard coming from the kitchen. Both Shana and Yosuke rushed to the scene to find Shino slumped over the back of a four legged Pokémon. It had black and blue fur and a star shaped tail. "No way… is that a Luxray? Why does it have my mom on its back?" Shana asked. The Luxray let out a powerful screeching attack dropping both Shana and Yosuke to the floor before it ran out the door. "Hey wait come back here, give back my mom!" Shana began crying.

Yosuke picked himself up off the floor and rushed over to Shana trying to get her to calm down. "Hey Shana calm down we need to report this now!" Yosuke said, but Shana kept brawling. "Jeez now of all time you choose to act like a girl and cry when your mother's in trouble?" He said shaking Shana. "What happen to that same girl who hit me in the grind yesterday?"

After a few more minutes Shana was able to calm down and stop crying. Rotom floated by her head trying to offer comfort also. Digging through the glass Yosuke found a letter and handed it off to Shana. She read the letter our loud. "_I __know __you __have __the __Rotom __I __stole __the __other __day. __If __you __want __your __mother __back __in __one __piece, __come __to __the __junk __yard __and __no __cop__'__s. __Bring __it __or __your __mother __will __pay!__"_

Yosuke snatched the letter and crumpled it up. "So this creep kidnaps your mom because he thinks you took his Rotom…What is a Rotom anyways?"

"Rotom show yourself!" Shana ordered. Rotom made itself visible on top on her head.

"Wow that's a Rotom, it looks cool!" Yosuke reaches out to touch it, but it floated away.

"It's still a baby and it's shy Yosuke." Shana said grabbing Rotom and holding it in her arms. "Whenever someone else beside me tries to touch it, it just turn invisible."

"So why'd you take his Rotom, I though you hated Pokémon?"

"It was locked in a cage when I found it; that person who kidnapped my mom must be a pokemon poacher."

"So what are we going to do? This guy sounds dangerous." Yosuke stated. "Will you give Rotom to that person to ensure your mother safety?"

"Their no guarantee that he'll keep his word and let us walk away. We need to come up with a plan." With that said Shana and Yosuke huddled together and began brain storming.

* * *

Minutes later Shana was walking through the junk yard area alone with Rotom right by her side. Upon entering a clearing in the garbage, Shana entered what looked like to be a camping area. From there she saw a woman with long green hair wearing a brown short miniskirt and an open button up blouse showing off most of her cleavage. The woman stood up and walked towards Shana who was shaking.

"So you must be the little brat that took my pray?" The woman spoke. "Hand it over now!"

"First tell me where my mom is!" Shana demanded.

The woman snapped her finger and Luxray came out on hiding with Shino on its back. It threw her to the ground and walked towards its trainer. "Once I have that Rotom lock safely away in a nice cold steel cage you and your mom can leave this place."

"Shana no! Why did you come here?" Shino asked. "Take Rotom and get out of here, you can't let her have it!" Suddenly Shino felt someone tap her shoulder, it was Yosuke with his index finger in front of his mouth shushing her.

"What do you plan on doing with Rotom after you take it from here?" Shana asked.

"I plan of selling it for a lot on money, that way I can live good for a little while."

"I may by bad for saying I hate Pokémon, but what you plan on doing it even worse! You don't deserve to call yourself a trainer!"

"Like I care what a little brat like you thinks about me, now hand over that Rotom or your mother gets it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shana smirked.

"What?" The woman looked behind her to see that Shino was gone. "You little brat how did you do that?" She yelled. "Luxray attack that little brat now!" Luxray howled as it charged at Shana and Rotom with great speed.

"Rotom watch out!" Shana grabbed Rotom and rolled out the way, just barely missed being hit by Luxray's Take Down attack. Wanting to protect Shana, Rotom broke free from her grip and began sparking. "Rotom no, don't use Discharge!" She shouted. "Luxray has an ability called 'Motor Drive'; any electric type move used on it will have no effect and will only make it stronger. We need to run now!"

"You're not going anywhere! Luxray double kick!" The woman commanded. The Luxray jumped into the air and used its hind legs to deliver two devastating kicks to Rotom, knocking it into a refrigerator.

"No Rotom!" Shana cried as she ran towards her fallen companion. Suddenly she felt sharp teeth pierce the flesh to her lower abdomen and hit the ground hard. All she could see was blood coming from where she was bitten; she was even too shocked to scream despite the pain she was in. Her diaper was now soaked but that was the least of her worries.

"I tried to be nice and this is how you repay me you little brat!" The woman yelled at a motionless Shana. "Luxray finish this brat off with thunder!" The woman commanded. Luxray began charging up an enormous amount of electricity, when suddenly it was hit with an 'ice beam' attack. The attack was powerful enough to freeze Luxray completely. "What! Who did that?" The woman asked but turned around to find Rotom, but it was bigger than usual; it was in the shape of a refrigerator. The woman backed away in fear as Rotom charger up another ice beam attack. The last thing Shana heard before completely passing out was the woman screaming.

* * *

Shana opened her eyes to blurred vision as she realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. She looked around to see her mother lying at her bed side and Yosuke along with Rotom sleeping in a corner. Shana reached out to her mother but grunted when she felt a shape pain coming from her side. Shino awoke to her daughter.

"Shana…oh thank heavens you're awake!" Shino cried. What she wanted to do most was hug her daughter but Shana shouldn't be moved in her condition.

The door opened and a Nurse Joy along with Chansey entered the room, hearing the commotion. "Well looked like you woke up."

"What happened to me?" Shana asked weakly. "Rotom…oh no! Did she take it?" Shana began to panic trying to sit up.

"Shana please calm yourself, Rotom just is fine." Shino said. Both Yosuke and Rotom walked up to Shana's bed. Rotom could not help it but rub itself against Shana's cheek

"Hey Rotom quit it, I'm glad to see you too." Shana giggled. "So what happened? How did I escape from that crazy woman?"

"When we found you, you were already badly hurt. Rotom carried you back into town because at the time it was as big as a refrigerator!" Yosuke spoke.

"When Rotom gets near certain electrical appliance its type and shape changed." Nurse Joy said. "Thanks to the form Rotom was in it was able to carry you most of the way to the Pokémon center where I was able to give you immediate attention."

"Wow thanks for saving me Rotom!" Shana said hugging it.

"But Shana…" Nurse Joy spoke again. "You didn't come out of that battle completely ok. That bite you received from Luxray badly damaged your insides, so I'm afraid you'll never have any control of your bladder again."

"Well looks like you got what you wanted mommy." Shana said happily. "You wanted your little girl back and now you got it."

"Yes I did want you to depend on me more but not like this….." Shino said sadly. "Now you can never live a normal life anymore."

"I don't care about that, as long as I have Rotom and you by my side then that's all I need." Shana smiled once again.

…..End of Flash Back…

"Wow I had no idea you went through all of that!" Dawn said. "It must have been tough."

"Yeah I know. It was hard at first, getting use to wearing diapers 24/7, but thanks to my mommy and nurse joy helping me I was able to cope with it all. It was a year later that I started on my Pokémon journey in the Hoenn Region and chose Mudkip as my starter Pokémon!"

"Now you're an upcoming frontier brain, you're so amazing Shana. So what ever happened to Yosuke?" Dawn asked.

"He started off his journey in the Kento Region and came in second to last at the Indigo league, now he's somewhere in Johto training."

"Girls it's time for light out." Shino walked into the room carrying a stack of diapers in her hands. "Last call, does anyone need changing?" Both Dawn and Shana looked at each other and giggled toward one another. "No mom we're still dry."

"Really?"

"Yes mom Jeez!"

"Ok good night you two." She said shutting off the light and leaving the room.

Both Shana and Dawn snuggled up underneath the covers and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
